L'histoire d'une boite à musique
by Elerina-Chan
Summary: D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Naminé avait toujours été seule.


_L'histoire d'une boite à musique_

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Naminé avait toujours été seule. Discrète mais surtout timide, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Lors des jeux ou des sports de groupe, c'était toujours la dernière à être choisie –et elle ne l'était qu'uniquement grâce –ou à cause ?- d'un professeur, qui forçait une équipe à la prendre.

Mais plus les années scolaires passaient, plus ce sentiment de solitude la pesait, l'étranglait. Elle avait souvent voulu changer, mais lorsqu'elle avait essayé une ou deux fois, ses camarades l'avaient rejetée, s'étaient même moqués d'elle. Alors elle s'était isolée, toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à devenir qu'une ombre dans un coin sombre, que plus personne ne remarquait. Elle s'habitua à être ignorée, délaissée –à détruire son cœur.

Elle faisait partie du décor, et plus le temps passait, plus elle se recroquevillait dans son monde. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne parlait plus. Bien longtemps aussi que les professeurs l'avaient également mise de côté, la qualifiant simplement de bonne élève, dont on n'avait pas besoin de se soucier; ils préféraient s'occuper des enfants à problèmes.

Alors elle avait souri une dernière fois –après tout on l'avait complimentée-, et puis s'était habituée à ne plus être interrogée, à ne plus avoir de remarques des adultes –de sa famille. Mais elle continuait de sourire.

Au lycée, on commença à la traiter de chouchou, de préférée. On l'accusait de tricheries, aussi, alors que sa moyenne générale du premier trimestre de seconde s'élevait à seize ou dix-sept. Alors on la fit tomber, d'abord dans les couloirs puis dans les escaliers, on lui déchirait les devoirs qu'elle avait pris soin de faire la veille, on jetait ses cahiers et classeurs dans la boue les jours de pluie… son éternel sourire avait fini par se crisper, et ses notes commencèrent à chuter. Mais n'était-ce pas une bonne chose, au fond ? Après tout, si elle s'abaissait à leur niveau, peut-être qu'elle finirait par être acceptée…non ?

Elle voulut en parler chez elle, mais lorsqu'elle rentra après une énième journée de torture physique mais surtout psychologique, elle avait entendu ses parents se crier dessus. Elle avait vu sa mère lancer les affaires que son père lui avait offertes depuis ces vingt dernières années.

Alors Naminé se tut, et ne se confia plus à ses propres parents –les seuls qui avaient toujours été là pour elle. Ni même à Kairi, cette seule et unique amie, qui n'était de toute manière pas dans son lycée.

Elle soigna ses blessures seule pour la première fois, et savait que sa mère ne viendrait pas l'embrasser et la consoler –elle était trop occupée à crier et se disputer avec son mari.

Et chacune de ses journées pouvait se résumer en quelques phrases très simples. Naminé partait en cours, revenait avec des bleus, et se réfugiait dans sa chambre en pleurant, tandis que ses parents continuaient, encore et toujours à crier, de plus en plus fort.

Son sourire disparut définitivement, et les larmes de solitude qu'elle avait réussies à retenir toutes ces années se libérèrent.

Ses notes continuèrent à chuter, toujours un peu plus, tandis que son cœur, lui, devenait doucement un gros paquet de lambeaux.

Au troisième trimestre de sa première, elle commença à ne plus aller en cours. Elle n'avait jamais séché de sa vie. Elle serrait maintenant les dents, alors qu'elle se réfugiait toujours dans ce même café, chaque jour, avant de rentrer le soir chez elle à l'heure où elle finissait normalement les cours.  
Au bout d'une semaine, le lycée téléphona. Son père avait décroché, et l'appel une fois terminé, s'apprêta à donner une correction à sa fille… mais sa mère intervint. Cela créa une nouvelle dispute entre les deux adultes.

Alors Naminé avait fui chez sa seule amie, et s'était pour la première fois confiée à elle sur tout ce qu'il se passait depuis plusieurs mois chez elle, et depuis toujours en cours.

Kairi l'avait alors hébergée quelques jours, l'avait même forcée à retourner en cours.

Naminé réussit à lui sourire une, puis plusieurs fois.

Seulement il avait bien fallu qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Et pour la première fois, sa mère lui cria dessus –des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas, qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. L'adulte avait même fini par la gifler, et par l'envoyer dans sa chambre.

Les sourires pour Kairi disparurent, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Elle chercha alors à lui téléphoner, car la voix de sa meilleure amie avait le mystérieux pouvoir de calmer immédiatement la douleur et la souffrance –elle était tellement douce, tellement rassurante.

Mais ce soir-là, Kairi ne répondit pas.

Alors Naminé se recroquevilla dans son lit, et ne bougea plus jusqu'au lendemain. Elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Et tout recommença; Naminé loupa à nouveau les cours, se retrouva à nouveau dans ce café, retourna de nouveau chez elle… le lycée téléphona. Une, deux, trois fois… puis les appels cessèrent, et Naminé fut incluse dans la colonne « élèves constamment absents » dont l'établissement scolaire ne se souciait plus depuis longtemps.

Un soir, Kairi lui appris qu'elle déménagerait le lendemain. Naminé n'osa pas lui parler de ses problèmes, et se contenta de lui dire qu'elle était heureuse pour elle.

Elle la retrouva une dernière fois à la gare, juste quelques minutes avant le départ. Kairi lui promit qu'elles se reverraient. Et pour signer cette promesse, la rousse lui offrit une boite à musique et lui avait confié ces mots; « je serai toujours près de toi, grâce à ces quelques notes ».

Naminé lui avait alors sourit une dernière fois, en lui assurant que tout irait bien.

Mais c'était faux.

Quelques jours plus tard, Naminé apprit par son père que sa mère était à l'hôpital. D'après la version de son géniteur, elle aurait tenté de se suicider, mais Naminé savait très bien que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait atterri là-bas. Alors elle cessa toute communication avec son père, et se rendit chaque jour à l'hôpital, pour voir sa mère. Celle-ci n'y resta qu'une petite semaine, mais c'était durant ces sept jours que Naminé avait cru revoir cette mère qui l'avait éduquée et réconfortée dans les moments durs.

Alors elle avait osé sourire, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait qu'éphémère.

Quand sa mère rentra enfin de l'hôpital, le calme d'il y a quelques années avaient finalement repris son droit.

Il n'y avait que le son de cette boite à musique qui rompait le calme de la nuit. Naminé s'en servait toujours pour réussir à se calmer, et à s'endormir. Le son de cet objet avait le même pouvoir apaisant que la voix de Kairi.

Son père était toujours là pourtant, mais d'après sa mère, ce ne serait plus le cas très longtemps. Alors Naminé avait recommencé à sourire, tandis que le visage de sa mère s'illuminait à nouveau de cette bienveillance qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

Lorsque son géniteur partirait, il la laisserait seule avec sa mère. La seule chose qu'il ferait encore pour elles serait de leur verser la pension alimentaire –obligatoire pendant quelques années- lorsque la prononciation du divorce serait faite.

Naminé arrêterait sans doute de se cacher derrière de faux-sourires et retrouverait peut-être cette joie de vivre qu'elle avait perdu.

Seulement pour l'instant, elle devait continuer à se battre, et à puiser sa force dans les sons de la boite à musique offerte par Kairi. Celle-ci ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle, et Naminé devrait encore attendre que son géniteur parte définitivement de la maison pour avoir le droit à ce nouveau départ, mais…

Grâce à cette mélodie qui continuait de la bercer chaque nuit, et à cette voix qu'elle se remémorait sans cesse, elle savait qu'elle aurait la force d'attendre que son géniteur -celui qui aurait du être ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu- partirait enfin de leur vie, pour leur permettre d'en commencer une nouvelle. Une vraie.


End file.
